Global Security
Global Security is the world's leading defense organization entrusted with the safety and well being of the planet. Aside from having many military agents on their side who have a wide range of training in multiple fields the organization is also affiliated with many superheroes such as the Justice Friends and Monkey. Members Global Security Commander: is the head of Global Security whose main duty is to monitor the Earth for any signs of danger. The Justice Friends: Major Glory: is a caped American superhero given to over-dramatic, patriotic dialogue. He is a parody of both Captain America and Superman. His love for publicity and of the paparazzi can often present more harm than good. His secret identity is concealed by several masks instead of just one, he is the nephew of Uncle Sam who is currently a hippie, and he is allergic to cats. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Valhallen: is a guitar-wielding Viking god of rock with Southern Californian mannerisms. He is a parody of both the Mighty Thor and rock music guitarist Eddie Van Halen. Val Hallen's guitar is his source of divine power, as seen in the episode Val Hallen's Room where he was reduced to a nerd having lost it. Upon finding it, the power of the guitar restored him to his true form. However, it seems that the guitar itself does not supply an infinite amount of energy as he had to retrieve his power when Mental Mouse claimed it in the episode Can't Nap. It's also powered by static electricity as well. Valhallen can also fly on his guitar, much the same way Mjolnir grants Thor the ability of flight in the Marvel Universe. It can be noted that his guitar bears resemblance to the Gibson Flying V most likely an inside joke for guitar players. He has been seen using various means of transportation throughout the series, such as a cross between a Viking longship and a jeep, or a chariot pulled by a goat named Billy, similar to the chariot used by Thor in Norse mythology which is pulled by two goats. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Krunk: is an overgrown muscle-man with arrested mental development. He parodies both the Incredible Hulk and The Thing. He wears green pants and has purple skin - an opposite to the Hulk's purple pants and green skin. His favorite television show is T.V. Puppet Pals. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Monkey: he is a member of Global Security and a genetically enhanced monkey that is the pet of Dexter White Tiger: counterpart of Black Panther and White Tiger Sam-R-I: counterpart of Silver Samurai Living Bullet: counterpart of Iron Man, Quicksilver, The Flash, Juggernaut and Colossus Phan Tone: Counterpart of Vision Tiki Torch: Counterpart of the Human Torch and Shaman Miss Spell: the only female member and the counterpart of Scarlet Witch Capital G: counterpart of Black Goliath, Giant Man and Apache Chief Snowman: counterpart of Iceman Agent Honeydew: she is Monkey's sidekick and a female agent in Global Security Rasslor: Gallery CapitalG.jpg 037.JPG 035.JPG 019.JPG Fatboy.JPG Krunk.jpg WhiteTiger.jpg UncleSam.png TikiTorch.jpg Snowmman.jpg SamRI.jpg LivingBullet.jpg PhanTone.jpg MissPell.jpg RatMan.png Major Glory.png TheJusticeFriendsWhole.png Valhallen.png Wrasslor.png Category:Characters Category:Teams Category:Male characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Living characters Category:Organization Category:Justice Friends Category:Allies Category:Toon Fantasy Category:Powerpuff Girls D Category:Grim Tales Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters